


bad girl

by unamusedunenthused (snazzyboi)



Series: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Girl by Daya, Clubbing, Cute Ending, Dancing, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics, Suki goes out alone, Yue is baaaaad, a little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyboi/pseuds/unamusedunenthused
Summary: Suki likes to go out on her own when she gets stressed, and one night she meets Yue.Day 5: Modern AU
Relationships: Suki & Yue (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	bad girl

_ Lyin' in the dark and we ride forever _

_ Feeling so high going down together, down _

_ Free shots at the bar from the guy in leather _

_ Cheers to the night that we won't remember now _

Once in a blue moon, Suki will go out to a club on her own. It usually happens after a particularly stressful day that she wants to shake off, or after a phone call with her shitty mom who’s asking for money again. When, Suki thinks, will the woman realize that she is a broke college student that doesn’t have money either? Tonight is one of those nights, so she gets dressed and tells her roommate, Katara, that she doesn’t plan on coming back till the next day, so Katara should invite her girlfriend to spend the night. Katara tells her she’s the best. Of course, she is. 

She approaches the club and the bass-boosted music already rattles her chest, giving her a surprisingly comforting feeling. It is sweaty and cramped, but Suki embraces it, waltzing to the bar with the intention of taking a couple of shots. As soon as she stops, a frat-boy type idles up next to her, saying something about how he could rock her world. She rolls her eyes but the guy pays for her shots so she lets him talk to her a little longer. When she gets tired of his ridiculous stories about his rich family and how much beer he could drink, she disappears into the big group of bodies in the middle of the floor.

Throwing her hands up and swaying her hips, she feels the stress of her life melt away. Dancing is the best way to forget about everything that is wrong in Suki’s opinion and gets even better at that moment because she spots a bright white head of hair belonging to one hot girl. 

The hot girl in question is wearing all black, leather jacket, boots, the works. When she tosses her head back, it reveals the sharp eyeliner and dark lipstick adorning her face. She’s like a magnet, drawing Suki in towards her. As she’s pulled in, the girl looks up with brilliant blue eyes and meets hers. She must sense that Suki is interested because she smirks and gets closer herself. The girl turns around and dances back into Suki, moving her body with the same rhythm Suki has maintained. She throws her head back so that it lands on Suki’s shoulder as they continue to dance and the girl’s lips graze Suki’s ear, sending a shiver through her body.

Even over the loud music, the girl’s voice is totally clear when she says, “My name’s Yue, you?”

“Suki,” she says.

“Well Suki, how about we get a little more comfortable?” Yue takes Suki’s hands and guides them down her torso till they settle around her waist, which is not covered by her crop top.

“Shit,” Suki mutters, holding tight where Yue wants.

_ Bad girl _

_ Need a bad girl _

_ Need a bad girl _

_ 'Cause the bad boys just don't cut it _

_ We got _

_ What they want, want _

_ What they want, want _

_ They can look but they just can't touch it _

With the way she feels everyone watching them, Suki knows that she is lucky to be touching Yue like this. The envy doesn’t bother her though, she just absorbs the moment so that she doesn’t forget the sensation of Yue grinding against her like the room is empty. Suddenly Yue turns and grabs her hand, dragging her towards the bar. She is breathless at this point, another drink certainly wouldn’t hurt.

Yue hands her a shot so she throws it back without much thought. A guy comes up to Yue and he looks very similar to the one that had approached Suki earlier.

“Hey, sexy, you look like you want some attention from a man,” he says, far too cocky than the type of guy Suki would be interested in.

“Not even close, the opposite actually,” Yue turns to Suki, biting her lip extremely unsubtly.

“Oh I get it, can I watch?” Yue responds by throwing up her middle finger then slaps the guy’s hand away when he reaches out. Luckily he leaves without another word because Yue turns back around and surges forward to press her lips against Suki’s

Suki reacts immediately, placing her hand on the small of Yue’s back and bringing her body so it is right on hers, no space between them. Yue tilts her head just a little bit and the change of positions sends a shock wave of pleasure down Suki’s body. It’s like a switch is flipped in her, one that increases her energy ten-fold. Her hands become more insistent, moving from Yue’s back to in her hair to her ass. Then she realizes they are still standing in front of the bar so she pulls back, eliciting a huff of disappointment from Yue.

“We don’t have to stop, we should just go somewhere else.”

_ Do it like this all around the clock _

_ Got boys lining up all around the block, uh huh _

_ Lighting up flares in the parking lot _

_ If we're gonna live, give it all we got, uh huh uh _

They end up in Yue’s car and it looks like it is worth Suki’s entire tuition cost.

“Are you, like, rich or something?” She asks incredulously.

“Maybe. Does it matter?” Yue seems worried about what she will say next.

“Of course not,” she replies, getting in the passenger seat while Yue gets in through the driver’s side. She is about to ask if they are going to go somewhere but she stops when Yue climbs into her lap, diving right back into making out. Suki doesn’t complain about this, especially when Yue makes a show of rolling her hips down against Suki’s thigh. 

Yue pulls back, resting her forehead on Suki’s. They take deep breaths, and Suki realizes how winded she has gotten. 

“I don’t particularly want to have sex in my car if that’s alright with you. Also, I’m like starving. Do you want to go get something to eat?” Yue asks.

Suki laughs. “Sure, where are we going?”

“My absolute favorite diner of course. And it’s quieter than the club so we can talk, get to know each other a little bit,” Yue says, and it is the timidest Suki has seen her since they first started dancing. Confidence is always easier in the dark, crowded environment they were in before, and Suki understands, mainly because she feels a bit of nerves rising up in her as well.

“That sounds perfect.” Suki smiles at Yue, Yue smiles back. 

Tonight is a success and it is just the beginning, Suki thinks.


End file.
